Coraline 2: The Other Mother's Revenge
by Diamond Girl 11304
Summary: After twenty-eight years, Coraline Jones returns to the Pink Palace with her twelve-year-old daughter, Charlie. The plan is for them to stay for the summer, but things never stay according to plan. Curious Charlie discovers a little key and a small door behind a large bookcase. On the other side of this little door is a world full of wonders and a plot for revenge.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Coraline book or movie. The only things I own are my OCs and my love for both**

* * *

In a dimly lit room there sat a woman with a monstrous appearance. She was tall, tall enough that even when she was hunched over, she towered over a grown man. Her flesh was a ghostly white and appeared to be made of cracked porcelain. She was so slim that at first glance one would confuse her for a giant skeleton. On her thin and pointed head was a greasy mop of jet black hair, cut into a jagged bob. Her lips were thin and coated by a jet black lipstick. For eyes, she had shiny black buttons, stitched into place. Instead of two human legs, four spider-like legs were in their place. And her hands were made of needles, but one was missing.

This is what no ordinary woman, this was the Beldam. A monstrosity who deceived and lured innocent children into her dreamlike web, and devoured their souls. Leaving only ghostly husks of them.

This Beldam was hunched over her sewing station, her back curved like a sickle; sewing pieces of flesh-colored fabric together.

For the past twenty-eight years, she has been sitting in her tiny world, slowly starving. She had been hoping for another child to move into the Pink Palace. But her hope had long faded away, for the Jones still lived in the apartment; and the key to the little door that led to her world was at the bottom of a well with her missing right hand.

The thought of how the key and how it got there made the Beldam boil in rage. Twenty-eight years ago a young blue-haired child named Coraline Jones, took everything away from her.

As she gazed at her collection of buttons, pondering which pair to use, her thoughts trailed to Coraline and how she is a grown adult now. The thought put a scowl on her face.

For twenty-eight years, she sent her rats out into the world beyond the little door to bring the key back to her. All never have returned.

The Beldam then selected new fabrics from her rack: black denim, bright purple wool, grey leather, and white cotton and lace.

Her mind then wandered back to Coraline. She wondered if she still had blue hair or she was married now or what career she had. All those ideas and questions made her hands shake and her eyes narrow.

She then brushed her metal fingers against an array of different colored yarn; stopping at a spool of thick dark brown yarn.

The Beldam began to sew fabrics together, thread yarn carefully, and stitch the buttons into place. When she was done, she held up her creation. It was a small doll of a little girl with a head of dark brown hair styled into a half-up ponytail, light brown skin, and big black buttons for eyes. The doll was dressed in black jeans, a white blouse, grey boots, and a bright purple coat.

As she inspected the doll, she noticed that this new doll had held a strong resemblance to another doll she made years ago, twenty-eight years ago. A doll with blue hair that wore a yellow raincoat.

This thought instead put a smile, a wicked smile on her face. If this doll looked like Coraline's doll, then maybe, just maybe she had a chance.

She snapped her thin metal fingers and a large grey rat crawled out from a dark corner of the room.

"Take this doll and hide it in the apartment. Anywhere you like, but make it easy for a child to find, but not to easy for her to find," she ordered.

She bent down even further and tied the doll to the rat's back. The rat scurried back off into the darkness of the room.

If her theory was correct then this new doll would belong to the daughter of the girl now woman she despised. With any luck, she could take this new child and have her revenge. But for now, she could only hope.


	2. The Well

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The book, movie, and my everlasting love for both belong to Neil Gaiman and Laika.**

* * *

Charlie Williams looked out the car window at the grey world. In her lap was a beaten up sketchbook. So far her mother's hometown was pretty bland. Comparing it to her home in NYC; it was like comparing a game of chess to a trip to a theme park. This is the place where her mom grew up. No matter how many times Charlie visited it, she was never impressed. She always thought her mother's hometown would become more exciting every time she came, but instead, it seemed to grow blander.

Charlie looked over to her mother, Coraline Jones, who had her eyes trained on the road, so Charlie could only see half of her face. Even only seeing half of her mother's face, she could see the resemblance between them. They had the same dark brown hair except, her mother has been cutting and dying it blue since she was twelve. While Charlie's hair was long and still it's natural color. While her mother was pale, Charlie was slightly darker due to her father. The most visible feature that was the same was their freckles and their bright brown eyes.

She looked up at the hill that she and her mother was driving on, at the very top was a pink house. The sign at the bottom of the hill said "Pink Palace Apartments". To her, the house looked nothing like a palace and the pink paint seems to be fading; the entire house seemed to blend in perfectly with the grey scenery. Her grandparents have been living in one of the apartments since her mother was twelve years old.

Now Charlie and her mother were moving in with her grandparents for the summer, so her mother could recover from the affair. She still couldn't understand why her father did it. The thought of her father made Charlie scowl.

Coraline took notice of her daughter's face scrunched up into a scowl. She slightly shifted her head so she could semi-face her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" asked Coraline. "Fine," responded Charlie. "I know I tell you this every time we go to see Grandma and Grandpa, but tell me if-" "If I have any weird dreams about little doors opening, people with buttons for eyes, rats, or magical worlds where everything is better," finished Charlie with a smirk.

"You are to never-" "Never go near the well in the woods," "And if you find-" "Find a doll that looks exactly like me, to hand it over to you so you may dispose of it. I swear Mom, you are acting like we are in your novel The Other Mother," answered Charlie with a smirk. "Sometimes I still think I am back in the novel," muttered Coraline.

Coraline looked up the hill to look at the Pink Palace, concern and worry were written on her face. Nothing has happened since she locked the door and disposed of the key. She had brought Charlie to her parent's house for years now and the Other Mother hasn't tried anything. So nothing can happen.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" asked Coraline. "I'm fine," replied Charlie as she gazed out the window. "No, how are you really feeling?" asked Coraline again.

"I'm fine, Mom," repeated Charlie. "Ok, but if anything is bothering you, please let me know," replied Coraline. She then turned on the radio to fill the silence between her and her daughter.

After a few more minutes, Charlie felt the car stop and she looked up to see the faded and ancient Pink Palace. As Coraline parked the car, Charlie jumped out of the car, ignoring her mom's yelling to her about not jumping out of a moving vehicle. As she made her way to the front porch, the front door flew open to reveal her grandfather, Charlie Jones.

"There's my second favorite Charlie," he said with a smile. "Second favorite? I thought I was your only favorite Grandpa?" asked Charlie as she wrapped her thin arms around him. "Well I gotta love myself first," he replied, "How are you doing kiddo?" "I'm good," she answered quickly. "Charlotte, sweetie how are feeling you?" asked her grandmother, Mel Jones, as she walked out onto the porch. "Fine," she replied.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Mel over Charlie's head. Everyone turned towards Coraline. "I don't know, Mom," she replied. "Come on, let's get the two of you inside. Charlie, bring their bags into the house," said Mel as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her inside.

Charlie was about to hop back to the car to get the bags, but her grandma yelled from inside the house "Not you Charlie, I meant the other Charlie. My second favorite Charlie."

Charlie smiled wickedly at her grandfather as she skipped her way into the house.

An hour later, when the two Jones, one former Jones, and one Willams were sitting around the small kitchen table drinking lemonade, there was a loud pounding at the door.

"I'll answer it," said Charlie Sr. as he stood up to answer the door. From the kitchen, you could hear Charlie Sr.'s footsteps on the wooden floor, the clicking of the front door unlocking, the creaking of the opening door, and the loud voice of Charlie Sr. as he said: "Coraline, Charlie, come see who's here."

Coraline and Charlie both got up from the table and stepped into the hall. At the end of the hall was a lanky man with light brown skin, wild curly dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Next to him was a boy around Charlie's age who looked like a younger version of the man, except his hair only seemed more untamed and curly. It was Wybie Lovat and his son, Wybourne Lovat Jr., but he preferred to be called Junior.

"Wybie!" cried Coraline. "Jonesy!" replied Wybie as he pushed past Charlie Sr. The two best friends rushed down the hall and hugged in the middle.

"How are you doing Jonesy?" asked Wybie. Coraline's smile slightly fell; "Alright, I guess. But I feel a lot better now, Village Stalk," she answered. "Oh, will you ever drop that nickname? It has been what? Twenty-eight years?" "Time flies, old-man," "The only old-man I see is Mr. Jones over there," he joked. "OLD MAN?! That it's Mister, get out of my house," yelled a smiling Charlie Sr.

"There's my favorite Charlie, come over Jonesy Jr," said Wybie as he let go of Coraline. "Uncle Wybie," said Charlie as she walked into his open arms.

"How are you doing kid?" as Wybie as he released her from his arms. "I'm fine," she replied.

"Hey Junior," said Coraline from behind them. "Hey Aunt Coraline," responded Junior as he hugged Coraline. "Junior," said Charlie. "Charlie," responded Junior.

"Well not keep this party in the hall, come into the kitchen, I'll pour the newcomers a glass of lemonade," said Mel from down the hall.

As the group of six chatted in the kitchen, Coraline pulled Wybie out of the room and whispered: "Has there been any signs of her?" "Not in over twenty-eight years. Jonesy, you defeated her, there is nothing to fear," he responded "You know she has eyes everywhere," "And yet you made sure there are rat traps in every corner of this house. You put new wallpaper over that door and convinced your parents to put that giant bookcase in front of it. It's impossible for her to try anything," reassured Wybe. "But, I've never brought Charlie here for more than two weeks. She's going to be here for three whole months. That gives her plenty of time to try something," "Coraline, she is most likely dead now," stated Wybie.

As the two of them whispered, Junior looked over at Charlie. She made a gesture towards the door and he nodded. "Dad, can Charlie and I go on a hike in the woods?" he asked. "Yeah, just make sure the two of you-" "Stay away from the well," finished Charlie and Junior in unison.

The two quickly grab their coats from the back of their chairs and raced for the kitchen door. "Do the two of you have your-" "Gloves? Yes, we do," the pair answered in unison again as they held up their gloves. With that, Charlie opened the door and the two raced outside.

The two made their way through the bright garden full of red tulips and turnips. As they entered the woods, they passed the tall grey trees, listened to the sound of fallen leaves breaking under their boots, smelled the cool and wet air, and they felt the eyes of something on their backs.

"So how are you doing, Charlie?" asked Junior. "I'm fine, and why does everyone keep asking me this?" she responded. "Your parents are going through a divorce and you're fine? I hardly believe that. Now, how are you really doing?"

Charlie was silent for a minute. "I don't know. I feel angry and confused I guess," she finally said. "Are you angry at your mom or your dad?" he asked. Charlie merely shrugged her shoulders and walked a little faster. Junior quickly rushed after her.

"Wait, Charlie lookout for that hill!" yelled Junior as he ran up the muddy hill she was on top. Charlie turned around confused, but it was too late for she slipped down the hill.

"Charlie, are you alright?" asked Junior as he rushed to the bottom of the hill. "Yeah, I'm fine. My coat and pride aren't" she said.

Junior began to help her up when something caught his eye and he froze. "Junior what is it?" asked Charlie. She turned towards what he was staring at and she froze too. Their eyes were upon a muddy and old rotted wood circle surrounded by mushrooms. It was the well their parents always told them to avoid. They felt something's eyes were burning holes into their backs.

"What they don't know won't kill them," whispered Junior, as if he was afraid the well would open up and devour them. "But what our parents know will kill us," whispered Charlie as she stood up "I've always wondered why they've never wanted us to go near it." "From what I've heard from the locals, it is so deep you can see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day," "So they don't want us to fall in. Well, why didn't they just say that instead of always being so ominous!" yelled Charlie.

"Maybe there is an evil demon at the bottom and anyone who falls in will become its prey," joked Junior. Charlie snorted before saying "I wonder what is down there," "Probably just water," responded Junior "But if you want to take a look, my phone is waterproof and I have a fishing rod in my backpack," "You keep a fishing rod in your backpack?" "Yes, don't you?" joked Junior as he slipped his bag off his shoulders and set it on the muddy ground.

The two carefully lifted the rotted wooden cover and peered down the well. All they could see was endless darkness.

Junior pulled out the fishing rod and his phone and tied the line around his phone. He turned it on and said "Now video call me,"

Charlie nodded and pulled out hers from her muddy coat pocket. And swiped through her contacts till she found his. She pressed the video call and watched him answer it.

"Now I'm going to lower it down and we'll see through your phone what is at the bottom," he said as he carefully lowered his phone into the well.

"What do you see?" asked Junior. "Nothing yet," she answered. They sat in silence, waiting for five minutes when Charlie jumped up and said: "Stop I see something!" "What do you see?" asked Junior. "It's dark but it looks like a blue bag," she answered. Junior began to reel up his phone. When his phone was returned to his hand, he sent the hook back down the well.

"Do you feel like something is watching us?" asked Charlie. Junior nodded his head.

After another five minutes, Junior shouted: "I got it!" "Reel it up!" shouted Charlie. As the blue mass was being brought to the surface, Charlie and Junior felt the eyes become even more prominent. Like it was a creature hiding in the plants, getting ready to pounce on them. "And here it is," said Junior proudly pulling up the dripping blue mass.

"It's just a blanket with a string tied around it," said Charlie with disappointment. "Hold on, there is a key tied to the string," said Junior as he held it up. It was a small and black key, with a button on the end. Junior untied the string and tossed the key to Charlie.

"What was wrapped inside?" asked Charlie as she inspected the key. "Just a rock and a bunch of needles. The blanket is ripped though, it looks like something tried to claw its way out," said Junior, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the blanket.

A loud cry, almost like a roar came from behind them. The two children jumped away from the well as a thin black mass rushed towards them and pushed the rock and blanket back into the well. The mass turned to face them, and it was a thin black cat with big bright blue eyes.

The cat glared at the two children, daring them to do that again.

"Charlie! Junior! Comeback! It's getting dark now!" called Coraline from the Pink Palace.

The two looked up and saw the sky was going from a light grey to a darker grey. "We better head back," said Junior. "Right, but let's cover it up," replied Charlie as she slipped the button key into her pocket. They quickly picked up the heavy cover piece and placed back where it belonged.

"Wait! What about all these needles?" asked Charlie. "Just leave them, they're just a bunch of needles," answered Junior as he repacked his backpack.

"All set?" asked Junior as he stood up. "Yup," answered Charlie. "Great," he said before turning to the cat, "Easy kitty, we are going now."

They turned away from the cat and the well and towards the hill; beginning their hike back down to the Pink Palace. As the two hiked and chatted, Charlie slipped her hand into her pocket. Wrapping her gloved hand around the small black button key.

* * *

**That is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review, I am always open to constructive criticism.**


	3. The Door Behind the Bookcase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline. I only own my OCs**

* * *

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, letting her pencil guide her hand across the sketchbook's page. Occasionally she would gaze out the window and watch the rain beat against it. In this small town, freak rain showers in the summer were not uncommon.

"He wants complete custody over Charlie and money to compensate for all the grievances I have caused him!" shouted Coraline from the hall. Charlie turned her head towards the kitchen's doorway, focusing on her mother's words. Charlie listened to the ancient floor groan as Coraline paced back and forth. "Yes, we had a prenup when we got married! It was his idea!" There was a pause before Coraline shouted: "The reason he wants complete custody is that he believes I am too mentally unsound!" There was another pause, "You want me to do what?" she asked. Another pause, before she said "Build a case against him," Coraline paused again before she said: "I have to go now, Lauren. Good-bye and thank you again."

Charlie heard the floor groan even louder as another set of feet walked across the hall. "Coraline, you know you have too," said Grandma Mel. "You heard didn't you?" asked Coraline. "You were kind of loud," joked Mel. "We agreed to keep it a simple divorce, then he goes around and does this!" "All I know is that you have to fight for Charlie," "Ok, thanks, Mom. I'm gonna go up to my room and finish editing my new novel,"

Charlie listened to the thuds of her mother rushing up to the stairs. "You heard didn't you?" asked Grandma Mel as she walked into the kitchen. "She was kind of loud," replied Charlie with a smile.

"Do you have any questions? Or would you prefer your mom to answer them?" asked Grandma Mel as she rubbed Charlie's back. "No, but if I do I will ask Mom," answered Charlie.

"I know your mom doesn't like you having dolls like these, but I found this in a box in the living room," said Grandma Mel as she handed Charlie a small brightly wrapped box. Charlie tore through the paper and open the box's lid. Inside laid a small doll with dark brown hair made of yarn, light brown skin made of cloth, and big black buttons for eyes. The doll was dressed in black jeans, a white blouse, grey boots, and a bright purple coat.

"A mini-me? Did you have it made just for me?" asked Charlie as she examined the doll. "I don't remember, but I'm assuming I did a while ago," answered Mel.

"I was wondering if I can go over to Junior's today?" asked Charlie. "Did you ask your mother?" asked Grandma Mel. Charlie nodded in response.

"And what did your mother say?" questioned Grandma Mel. "She said it's raining too hard, so no," answered Charlie with a pleading look. "Then I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to agree with your mother and besides rain makes mud and mud makes a mess," "Mom said you would say something like that if I asked you," "Did she also say-" "That it's ironic because you and Grandpa write about plants and you hate dirt? Yeah, she did,"

"How about you talk to your grandfather? He could you use the company while he finishes his new gardening piece," suggested Grandma Mel. "Ok," answered Charlie. She quickly gathered up her pencils when she noticed the image she had been sketching. It was her father being drowned in the pouring rain. Charlie ripped the page from her sketchbook and tossed the page into the trash.

Charlie left the kitchen and walked down the hall, entering Grandpa Charlie's study.

Grandpa Charlie's study was a nuclear bomb site of papers, books, and files. At the center of this mess was her grandfather, facing away from the door, eyes glued to the screen of his ancient computer. All Charlie could hear was the sound of his fingers clicking and clacking against the keys, matching perfectly with the pouring rain.

Grandpa Charlie noticed his grandaughter on the screen and turned to her: "Ah, my second favorite Charlie and-" he looked down at the doll in her hand, "my third favorite Charlie?" "Hey Grandpa, Grandma sent me to keep you company," said Charlie as she sat in the chair next to the door.

"You know your mother had a mini-me doll with button eyes when we first moved here," said Grandpa Charlie. "She did?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, your Uncle Wybie gave it to her. He found it the bottom of his grandma's trunk. She would take it everywhere with her," answered Granpa Charlie. "Then why is she so scared of dolls like these?" "I don't know, you should ask her sometime. But all I know when we asked her about it, she said she lost it. But I'm assuming she got rid of it," Charlie nodded and pulled out her sketchbook beginning to let her pencil guide her.

Grandpa Charlie looked at his granddaughter through the screen, her bored expression was clear. He chewed on his bottom lip for a minute, as he thought of a way to entertain his only grandchild. He turned back to face her and asked: "You said you wanted to be a detective when you grow up?" "Yeah, that or an artist," she answered. "Well, this house is over 150 years old and I need a detective to search this house and uncover all of its secrets. If you find anything suspicious, sketch it and report back to me at dinner,"

Charlie stood up and said loudly: "Sir Yes Sir!" as she saluted him. Charlie was about to leave the study when her grandfather said: "Detective Williams, I believe you will need these?" as he held up a pen and a notepad. "Thanks, Grandpa," as she accepted the notepad and marched out of the study.

Charlie marched her way to her room, which was her mother's childhood room. Across the hall was Coraline's room. The door was open and Coraline was sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop. Charlie looked down at the doll in her hand and quickly rushed into her room.

Charlie's room was plain and empty, the walls were still the faded pink and the floors were still the ancient brown wood. The small twin bed was still the same one Coraline slept in and was still sitting in the same place. Even the bedsheets were still the same. The same white chair sat on one side and the same white nightstand sat on the other side. The only thing that made the room unique to Charlie was the many sketches and paintings she has done that were tapped to the walls.

Charlie picked up her sketchbook and began searching the room for anything unusual. She was about to give up and move to her mother's room when she opened a small cupboard and found a small cardboard box layered in dust. She opened the box and found shards of red, black, and white glass.

She began sketching the box with the shards inside. When she was done, Charlie felt satisfied that she had thoroughly searched the room, she collected her things and left the room.

For the next two hours, Charlie explored her grandparents' home. All she found was:

Colorful shards of a ball, a ring, and a handle of a tractor

Exactly forty-two traps mousetraps

The frame of a mirror, the glass was missing

Charlie finished her quest in the living room. She sat in one of the comfy armchairs, sketching her version of the painting above the fireplace. Her notebook, doll, and satchel were sitting on the coffee table.

Charlie held her version of the sad boy up to the one on the wall. She was about to pick up the doll and when she noticed it was gone. Charlie dropped to the floor and looked under the coffee table, scanning for the doll. She stood up and muttered: "Alright, you better show yourself. Mom will not appreciate you being in this house."

She turned around and noticed something bright and purple under the giant bookshelf. Charlie walked over to the bookshelf and peered under it. There was the doll laying among the dust and cobwebs. Charlie stretched her arm under the bookshelf and grabbed the doll.

As she pulled the doll from under the bookshelf, she noticed what appeared to be an outline of the bottom portion of a small door. Charlie set the doll next to the bookshelf and grabbed her phone. She turned on the flashlight and peered under again.

Charlie squinted and strained her eyes. Behind the dust and cobwebs, and covered by her grandparents' bland wallpaper, Charlie could see the outline of the bottom portion of a small door. She switched to her camera and took a few pictures of the door.

She reached for her notebook and wrote:

A little door behind the living room bookcase

Charlie set her notebook down and began sketching the little door, using more of her imagination than her sight.

At dinner time, the three Jones and one Williams sat at the kitchen table. As Grandpa Charlie was serving his take on tuna casserole and sauteed spinach and kale, he sang: "Oh, my twitchy witchy girl I think you are so nice, I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of ice cream,"

"Alright ladies, you all know the drill," stated Grandpa Charlie as he tossed his "Roast the Cook," apron, that Coraline gave him five Christmases ago, onto the counter. Mel was the first to take a bite and stated: "Definitely not your worst."

Coraline lifted her fork, swallowed, and stated: "I can second with Mom." She turned to Charlie who reluctantly took a small bite. Charlie gagged and asked, "You sure this isn't Grandpa's worst?" "Either your tastebuds are sensitive or mine have become numb," stated Coraline as she took another bite.

"Detective Williams, what strange things have found around the house?" asked Grandpa Charlie as he set down his fork. "I have found some glass shards in my room," started Charlie before Coraline asked, "What colors were the shards?"

"Black, red, and white," answered Charlie "What were they?" Coraline paused before answering: "The red shards were once a ball with a yellow star on it, the white shards were once a pearl ring, and the black shards were once the handle to a tractor."

"Where did you get them?" asked Grandma Mel. "I was in a treasure hunt and I had to find them," answered Coraline. "And what did you win?" "I don't know anymore," replied Coraline as she took a sip of water.

"I found exactly forty-two mouse traps, the frame of a mirror down the hall, and a little door behind the bookcase in the living room," continued Charlie.

Coraline coughed on her glass of water as she heard the words little door. "Coraline are you alright?" asked Grandma Mel. Coraline reassured her mother as she set down her glass. She turned to Charlie and asked: "Where did you find that little door?" "I was looking around the living room and looked under the bookcase and found it," answered Charlie.

"For now on, I don't want you around that door," stated Coraline. "Why?" asked Charlie. "It's dangerous" answered Coraline. "Why is it dangerous?" asked Charlie. "It just is," snapped Coraline.

"Sweetheart, don't be so cryptic. Charlie, there's nothing behind the door expect bricks. And besides Rats just tend to hang around that area of the house," replied Grandpa Charlie as he took a bite of his casserole.

With the budding tension eased, the family continued their dinner, only having small and awkward conversations.

Later that night, Charlie sat on her bed. She was mindlessly sketching in her sketchbook. She glanced over at her nightstand and looked at one of the framed pictures. It showed a trip to the Central Park Zoo that she, her mom, and her dad took two years ago. There were all standing in front and smiling.

Why did have to go wrong, she wondered. Was it her dad who left them? Was it her mom who drove him away? Was it her?

Charlie immediately slammed the photo down, pulled out her phone, and pulled up Junior's number.

**Charlie**

You up?

**Junior**

Yup

What is it?

**Charlie**

I'm worried about my mom

**Junior**

Why?

**Charlie**

She's being weird

More than usual

**Junior**

How?

**Charlie**

She's afraid of this house

**Junior**

When is she not?

**Charlie**

Fair enough

But more so than usual

And she is being even more secretive

Idk what to do

**Junior**

Want me to come over tomorrow?

**Charlie**

Yeah

**Junior**

Ok

**Charlie**

There is something else

**Junior**

What?

Before Charlie could reply, a thundering crash came from downstairs.

**Charlie**

I have to go

Something just happened

Charlie threw her phone on the bed and rushed out of her room.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Coraline as Coraline raced out of her room as well. "Yeah I did," answered Coraline.

"What happened?" asked Grandpa Charlie as he rushed down the hall, with Grandma Mel on his tail. "I don't know," answered Coraline. "I heard something crash downstairs, it sounded heavy," said Charlie.

Grandpa Charlie turned towards the stairs and led the party to the first floor. Grandpa Charlie went to check his study, Grandma Mel and Charlie went to check the kitchen, and Coraline immediately checked the living room

In the living room, everything seemed alright, until a large dark mass laid on the floor. Coraline held her breath as she turned on the lights and what she saw drained the color from her skin. The large mass was on the ground was the large bookcase that once sat in front of the little door. It was in pieces, the legs were broken off, shelves were snapped in half, and there were scratches all over it. Peeking behind the fallen bookcase she could see the outline of the little door.

Coraline's heart pounded as she slowly crept towards the fallen bookcase. She saw on the back there were scratch marks, in the shape of her single hand.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Coraline as her heart began pounding faster and louder. She began taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. But each breath she pulled felt more impossible. She frantically scanned the room, looking for rats or the hand made of needles.

Everyone raced into the room and gasped at the sight of the bookcase.

"Coraline, are you alright?" asked Grandma Mel as she raced over to Coraline. "How did this happen?" wondered Grandpa Charlie as he took a closer look at the bookcase.

"Mom? You look sick. Are you ok?" asked Charlie. Coraline looked at her daughter and her eyes widened in fear. No, no, not Charlie she thought. After twenty-eight years, she shows no signs, but tonight she does. Why couldn't she have died, Coraline cried internally.

The destruction of the bookcase wasn't a simple warning, it was a threat. Coraline's head began to pound at the thoughts that were protruding her head. She stared at the door and it looked like something was banging on the other side, desperately trying to get out. She could hear her screams, "Don't leave me! Don't leave me! I'll die without out you!"

The room began to spin for Coraline. She couldn't feel her legs and suddenly the floor came closer to her head. The last thing she heard was her parents screaming her name and Charlie screaming "Mom!" And then everything went black for Coraline.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2, sorry it took so long. Quarantine forced me to sit down and finish this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism. I listened to all your advice and so Charlie Sr. and Mel are now being called Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Mel and I tried to make the speaking parts more readable. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review and I'm always opened for constructive criticism.**


End file.
